Who's There?
by Orange-Maple
Summary: Eiji penasaran dengan foto yang disembunyikan Fuji. Persahabatan, ketulusan, dan kebimbangan mewarnai kisah patah hati yang dialami banyak karakter ini. Pairing: TezuFuji onesided of Fuji , onesided of Eiji to Fuji, Ooishi to Eiji, Taka to Fuji
1. Chapter 1

Who's There?

By: OrangeMaple

Fiction Rated: K – Indonesian – Romance/General/Friendship

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis karya Konomi Takeshi

Pairings: TezuFuji (onesided of Fuji to Tezuka), onesided of Eiji to Fuji, Oishi to Eiji, Taka to Fuji

Warning: Tezuka sama sekali tidak muncul dalam fic ini. Cenderung angsty.

Summary:

_Eiji penasaran dengan foto yang disembunyikan Fuji. Persahabatan, ketulusan, dan kebimbangan mewarnai kisah patah hati yang dialami banyak karakter ini._

Chapter 1 – Siapa disitu? –

Di ruang klub tampak sang tensai merapikan lokernya yang berantakan. Disampingnya sebuah _racket bag_ teronggok kaku. Tiba-tiba tangan kecil itu meraba sesuatu. Lalu ditariknya tangannya dan didapatinya sebuah bingkai foto berwarna oranye muda dengan hiasan bola tenis di pinggirannya.

Sang tensai mengamati sosok dalam foto itu. Tampak merenung, lalu tersenyum.

"Yo! Siapa di dalam?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara manja dan riang muncul dari balik pintu. Pintu terbuka, itu Kikumaru Eiji.

"Fuji, _nya_! Sudah datang duluan? Latihannya masih 1 jam lagi, _nya_,"

Kikumaru meletakkan _racket bag_-nya di atas bangku panjang.

"Hmm.." sang tensai hanya tersenyum.

"Hoo., lagi beres-beres, _nya_? Mau kubantu?" Kikumaru menghampiri sang tensai

"Tidak, tidak usah" jawab Fuji sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Kikumaru tidak mengacuhkan, ia terus berjalan menghampiri Fuji.

"Ng? Foto apa itu?" Kikumaru menuding bingkai foto yang sedang dipegang Fuji.

(lagi-lagi) Fuji hanya tersenyum.

"Hoi? Fujiiii!! Kau dengar tidak?? Foto apaaa??" Kikumaru mulai merengek.

(lagi-lagi) Fuji hanya tersenyum.

Kikumaru mencibir. "Peliiitt!!" sahutnya sambil cemberut.

"He he he," kali ini Fuji tertawa kecil.

"Ini foto seseorang," sahut Fuji kemudian.

Kikumaru tersentak.

"Siapa? Siapa? Foto siapa? Siapa itu? Siapa?" Kikumaru tampak penasaran.

Fuji hanya tersenyum (lagi-lagi).

"Huaaa…Fujii, Siapaaa? Siapa orang dalam foto ituu??" Kikumaru mulai merengek lagi.

Fuji tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Orang..yang sangat spesial," jawab Fuji penuh teka-teki. Lalu tersenyum puas.

"Haaaahh??" Kikumaru tampak kebingungan. Keningnya berkerut-kerut.

"Tapi tidak akan kuberitahu," sahut Fuji dengan santai dan melengos keluar ruangan.

Tinggallah Kikumaru yang terbengong-bengong.

"Tezuka-_buchou_? Hmm..Taka-_san_? Hmm..jangan-jangan Ochibi-_chan_? Hmm..," Kikumaru bergumam sendiri.

_Plak!_ "Ouch!"

Sebuah bola tenis mengenai kepalanya.

"Heei!! Siapa yang melakukannya?!" teriak Kikumaru sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Hmm..Kikumaru Eiji. Kalau sedang bengong, daya konsentrasi menurun drastis. Hm, hm," Inui sibuk meliuk-liukan penanya di atas buku datanya.

Kikumaru melongo.

"Data yang bagus," sahut Inui kemudian sambil tersenyum puas.

Kikumaru bergidik. _"Apa-apaan, sih? Dasar si Inui ini,"_ katanya dalam hati.

"Eiji. Kenapa dari tadi tampak bingung?" Oishi menghampiri Kikumaru.

"Jangan bengong dong, _senpai_" Momoshiro menyeletuk.

"Aku tidak bengong, _nya_! Aku sedang berpikr!" protes Kikumaru. Semua yang ada di sana terkejut. "Haa??"

Kikumaru tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang tengah kebingungan itu. Lalu melengos begitu saja sambil bergumam lagi.

"??"

Angin bersemilir.

"Hmm…Fuji memang dekat dengan Tezuka-_buchou_. Bahkan gosipnya kacamata yang dipakai Buchou sekarang, hadiah dari Fuji. Hmm..lalu, lalu.." Kikumaru masih bergumam.

Awan hitam mulai bergulung di angkasa. Sepertnya hendak hujan.

"Hmm..Gosipnya, beberapa kali Fuji dan Oishi nonton bareng di bioskop, hmm..lalu, lalu.." Kikumaru masih bergumam.

"Hmm…, katanya semenjak Taka-san melindungi Fuji dari _Wave shot_ milik Ishida dari Fudomine, Fuji sering mengantarkan Taka-san _check-up_, dan setelahnya mereka makan sushi bareng..hmm..lalu, lalu…"

"Hmm…bandana Kaidoh yang baru itu gosipnya pemberian dari Fuji. Si kaidoh juga selalu memakainya..Hmm.., lalu, lalu…"

"Waktu perayaan tahun baru kemarin, Inui dan Fuji memakai sweater hitam yang sama, entah itu tidak sengaja atau memang sengaja…Hmm.., lalu, lalu…"

"Hmm…Menurut kabar burung, Fuji dan Momo-chan sering pergi memanacing bareng..Hmm.., lalu, lalu…"

"Hmm…Ada yang bilang kalau gantungan kunci loker baru milik Ochibi-chan yang berbentuk bintang itu..hadiah dari Fuji. Hmm..lalu, lalu…"

"Hmm…Agh! Fans-nya dikalangan siswa-siswi lain juga banyak! Hmm, hmm.."

"Eiji!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Kikumaru.

Kikumaru berbalik. "Fuji, _nya_?"

Fuji menghampiri Kikumaru.

"Eiji, sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Fuji dengan cemas.

"Kata Inui, kau tampak aneh hari ni. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Fuji lagi.

"Humm..bagaimana , ya?" sahut Kikumaru. Lalu,

"Tidak akan kuberitahu," lanjutnya sambil melengos.

Meninggalakan Fuji yang tampak keheranan.

A/n: Hai, saya orang baru di sini, mohon dukungannya m( )m

Rencananya saya akan membuat fanfic ini bersambung menjadi beberapa chapter. Sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi. Tapi tentu, kalau ada yang tertarik membacanya. Karena itu, jika kalian menyukainya dan menginginkan lanjutannya, tolong kasih review yaa :D

_Next Chapter's Spoiler :_

Chapter 2 – Salah paham –


	2. Chapter 2

Who's There

A/n: Huff setelah sekian lama bermalas-malasan, akhirnya gw bikin juga chapter 2 ini. Akhirnyaaa. Chapter ini panjang, karena inti cerita. Harap maklum ;P

Makasih banget buat **Epitsu Onna **-san yang jadi pembaca pertama (gw masi ngakak tiap inget komen lo di fanfic asal-asalan gw yang judulnya _'Annoying'_ xP GOMEENNN tu fanfic emang GA Jelass, gw juga bingung! XDDDD). Trus, trus, makasih banget buat **Isumi 'kivic'**-san yang ngasi masukan banyak dan kritik. Makasyiiih!

Dan, gw tetep lanjutin ni fanfic, walo yang baca HANYA kalian lho! Jadi, ini didedikasikan untuk kalian berduaaa

Who's There?

-- Chapter 2 --

Lonceng tanda istirahat makan siang berbunyi nyaring. Siswa-siswi Seishun Gakuen berhamburan keluar ruangan kelas. Bersorak sorai. Bagaimana tidak, seharian di dalam ruangan segi empat yang membosankan, di tengah cuaca tidak mengenakkan seperti ini hanya membuat kepala pening dan perasaan tidak enak. Saat ini, musim gugur akan lewat. Udara lembab, dan kadang disertai hembusan angin yang tidak menyenangkan. Awan hitam bergulung menyembunyikan cahaya matahari. Semakin membuat perasaan tidak nyaman.

Di sudut ruang kelas, tampak Eiji Kikumaru duduk merenung. Menatap keluar jendela. Sesekali menghela nafas panjang. Memandang keluar jendela, ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara jemari tangan kanannya mengetuk meja perlahan.

Kikumaru menguap lebar. Merenung tidak baik untuknya. Malah membuat pikirannya kosong dan larut dalam kantuk. Ada yang dipikirkannya.

"Eiji," Oishi duduk di samping Kikumaru.

"Kau ini…kemarin kondisimu aneh. Sekarang juga masih seperti itu," sahut Oishi. Kecemasan terukir di wajahnya. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya.

Kikumaru tampak berpikir. Lalu,

"Yah, dipikirkan sendiripun percuma. Hmm, Oishi, apa kau orang yang spesial bagi Fuji?" Tanya Kikumaru tanpa ragu.

Oishi tersentak.

"Huff, tidak usah pura-pura tidak mengerti. Jawab saja," Kikumaru mencibir. Oishi makin tidak mengerti. Bukan. Bukannya tidak mengerti pertanyaan Kikumaru, tapi Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kikumaru menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Oishi memutuskan bertanya.

Kikumaru memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "He? Bukan ya?" sahutnya yang disambut tatapan bingung dari Oishi.

Kikumaru kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

Oishi duduk di depan bangku Kikumaru. Berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau kau bertanya 'Siapa yang paling dekat dengan Fuji', kurasa aku punya jawabannya." Sahutnya kemudian.

Kikumaru tersentak, "Siapa?!"

Oishi bersandar perlahan. "Tezuka-_buchou_, kan?" Jawaban Oishi lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan "kau juga tau" daripada pertanyaan.

Kikumaru mendengus. "Bukannya aku tidak berpikir, lho." Sahutnya membela diri. "Tapi, Fuji juga dekat dengan yang _lain-lainnya_." Kikumaru memberi penekanan pada kata 'lain-lainnya'.

Oishi sekilas memandang Kikumaru.

"Benar. Dekat dengan yang lainnya," sahutnya.

"Dan diantara semuanya itulah, Tezuka yang paling dekat dengan Fuji."

Kikumaru menatap Oishi. Menyimak.

"Tezuka begitu dingin dan kaku. Ah, dia tidak dingin, mungkin cuma kurang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dipirkannya. Lalu, dia yang seperti itu…bisa begitu menjadi ekspresif dihadapan Fuji. Apa kau tidak merasa itu sesuatu yang istimewa?" Oishi bertutur. Entah kenapa, Kikumaru tidak tahu, ada suatu yang berbeda dengan cara Oishi berbicara.

"Kau terlalu sentimentil," Kikumaru mengejek.

Oishi meraih bolpoint di atas meja. Mengacungkannya ke hadapan wajah Kikumaru.

"Yang sentimental disini itu kamu. Sejak kapan kamu jadi pendiam? Ucapan _'Nya'_-mu mana?"

Kikumaru tersentak. Memalingkan muka.

"Apa sih," sahutnya merengut.

--

"Hmm…Tezuka." Kikumaru menendang batu kecil di bawah sepatunya.

Halaman belakang sekolah tempat yang bagus untuk berpikir jernih. Dan tidak ada yang menggangu. Begitu pikir Kikumaru dan membuatnya meninggalkan Oishi di ruangan kelas.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kaidoh tidak mungkin. Dia tampak tidak berminat pada romantisme. Momo-chan kayaknya ada rasa sama An-chan, adiknya Tachibana dari Fudomine. Oishi bukan. Ochibi-chan, dia terlalu angkuh untuk jadi spesial bagi Fuji. Si Inui… kurasa dia lebih jatuh cinta pada data daripada manusia, hihihi!" Kikumaru tertawa kecil. Membayangkan sosok Inui dengan kacamata berkilat sambil memegang segelas besar jus 'gila-gilaan' di tangannya.

Gemuruh guntur menghentikan tawa Kikumaru. Mendongak, dilihatnya langit semakin gelap. Tetes-tes air hujan turun beriringan. Kikumaru tidak bergeming.

"Eiji!"

sebuah suara yang begitu akrab di telinganya membuat Kikumaru tersentak. "Fuji?"

Fuji berlari menembus hujan, menghampiri Kikumaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Eiji?"

Belum sempat Kikumaru menjawab, Fuji menggamit lengannya. Menariknya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

_Di ruang kesehatan._

"Ini. Keringkan tubuhmu dengan ini," Fuji menyodorkan sehelai handuk kecil pada Kikumaru.

"A-Apa?" Kikumaru canggung. Dari tadi Fuji menatapnya dengan serius.

Fuji menghela nafas.

"Eiji," sahutnya. Menunduk sebentar, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan semangat.

"Eiji! Lihat aku! Pandang mataku!" teriak Fuji sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kikumaru.

"Y-Ya?" Kikumaru linglung.

"Kamu…kenapa tidak bilang terus terang padaku…? Jika tidak bicara, aku tidak mengerti kan?" Fuji memelankan suaranya.

"Haa?"

"Pantas saja…dari kemarin, kau diam terus. Aku…benar-benar bodoh…maaf…aku tidak peka…" Fuji menunduk.

Kikumaru bingung. Lalu terhenyak dan mengambil kesimpulan,

"Jadi…kamu--" Kikimaru kembali bersemangat. Wajahnya kembali ceria.

'_Ini saatnya! Fuji akan memebritahu siapa orang dalam foto itu!'_ ujar Kikumaru dalam hati dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Jadi? Siapa? Siapa? Siapa??" Kikumaru penasaran. Kini balas dia yang mengguncangkan tubuh kecil Fuji.

"Eh? Justru aku yang harusnya Tanya, kan?" sahut Fuji bingung.

Kikumaru berhenti mengguncangakan tubuh Fuji. "Haa?"

Fuji mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

"YOSH! Kini aku tahu, Eiji! Menurut Inui, kau itu SEDANG JATUH CINTA!!" Benar kaaannn??" goda Fuji.

"LaluLaluLalu, siapa cewek yang beruntung itu??"

Telinga Kikumaru berdengung keras. Otaknya buntu. Isi kepalanya serasa kosong melompong.

"Lho? Eiji? Kenapa? Kok membatu begitu? Ada apa??" Fuji mengguncangkan tubuh Eiji yang oleng. Mata Kikumaru berputar-putar.

--

"Inui!!" Suara teriakan Kikumaru membahana ke seluruh lorong kelas. Tangan kanannya dengan kasar membuka pintu kelas lebar-lebar.

"Hm? Eiji, ya. Ada apa?" sahut Inui kalem sambil menghampiri Kikumaru di ambang pintu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, _Nya!_ Apa maksudmu berkata begitu pada Fuji, _Nya!_ Menyebalkan, _Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya!!_" Kikumaru menjerit-jerit sambil mengguncangkan tubuh inu.

"Umm, tenang, tenang Eiji, bicarakan baik-baik," Inui tetap santai.

Kikumaru melepaskan tangannya dari Inui. Memasang tampang cemberut.

"Eiji?" tiba-tiba sosok ramping itu muncul dan menyeruak keheningan dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"YO, Fuji." Inui menyapa santai.

Inui membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Lalu, mau bicara apa tadi, Eiji?" tanyanya. Kikumaru mendengus. _Mana bisa ditanyakan di hadapan Fuji!_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Apa?" Inui menyeringai.

Kikumaru menggerutu lalu berteriak,

"Pokoknya, kalian salah paham!" jeritnya.

Fuji dan Inui saling berpandangan.

"Apanya?" sahut mereka berbarengan.

Kikumaru mulai kesal.

"Itu lho! Soal 'ada cewek yang kutasksir'!" ujar Kikumaru sebal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Fuji dan Inui berbarengan.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!!" jerit Kikumaru.

Fuji dan Inui saling berpandangan. Lalu

"Lho? Bukan ya?" sahut mereka berbarengan.

Kekesalan Kikumaru sudah di ubun-ubun. Darah di sekujur tubuhnya bergolak panas karena amrah.

"Kau Bodddoooohh!! Fuji BODDDOOOHH!!" teriaknya sambil berlari tunggang langang. Meninggalkan dua orang yang kebingungan.

"Fuji…" Inui membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Eiji marah padamu, tuh." Lanjutnya santai. Lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam kelas, menutup pintu kelasnya. Tinggallah Fuji yang terbengong-bengong di depan pintu kelasnya.

--

'Na—NaNaNa—Na-NaNa—Na—Na--," Kikumaru menggumamkan lagu favoritnya.

Di atas padang rumput yang sejuk itu, di bawah pohon besar yang rindang—walau sudah berguguran--, Kikumaru tiduran sambil mendengarkan _discman_ miliknya. Disampingnya, sebuah kotak bento tergeletak begitu saja. Isinya masih utuh.

Angin berhembus perlahan.

"Eiji,"

Kikumaru cepat-cepat meninggikan volume _discman_-nya. Malas mendengar suara yang dihapal betul olehnya itu.

Sosok semampai itu duduk disamping Kikumaru. Mengamati kotak bento yang terbuka.

"Tidak makan, Eiji?" tanyanya lembut.

Sebenarnya Kikumaru masih bisa mendengar suara itu. Tapi ia memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Eiji--," belum sempat Fuji meneruskan kalimatnya, Kikumaru menyela sambil setengah berteriak, "BERISIK! Sana pergi!!" teriaknya sambil bangkit dan mengibaskan tangannya.

_'Plakk!'_

tanpa sengaja, punggung tangan Kikumaru memukul pipi Fuji!

Kikumaru terkejut. Matanya membelalak. "Aa…a…," mulutnya menganga.

"Ma..Maaf! Fuji…Maaf! Aku..tidak sengaja!" Kikumaru kalang kabut.

"A..aku tidak bermaksud--,"

"Menyakitimu…" lanjut Kikumaru pelan. Baru sadar kalu dirninya jadi kehilanagn kontrol.

Fuji mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum!

"Akhirnya…kau mau bicara padaku…," sahutnya lembut.

Kikumaru memalingkan wajah.

Angin berhembus. Keheningan menyesap.

"Eiji…kata-katamu barusan…mirip kata-kata seseorang…" Fuji memecah keheningan. Apa yang diucapkannya membuat Kikumaru terkejut.

Fuji menatap kedua bola mata Kikumaru. Tampak jelas suatu rasa penasaran di sana.

Fuji menghela nafas.

"Orang itu…sangat istimewa…" sahutnya pelan.

Kikumaru semakin terkejut.

"Jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengamu…aku sudah bertemu dengannya…" lanjut Fuji perlahan.

Kikumaru menelan ludah.

"Mungkin…salah satu alasanku bermain tennis pun…," Fuji menunduk.

Angin bersemilir.

Keheningan menyesap.

"Saat itu…aku merasa…dia berbeda dari semua orang yang selama ini pernah kutemui…" sahut Fuji kemudian.

"Dia…begitu jauh. Berdiri disampingnya, tapi seolah berada di tempat yang terpisah jauh. Tak terjangkau…" sahutnya lirih.

Kikumaru diam membisu. Fuji melanjutkan,

"Aku…ingin menyapa hatinya yang tak tersentuh itu…"

Kikumaru menatap ke kejauhan. "Apa…berhasil?" tanyanya kemudian.

Fuji terdiam.

Kikumaru menoleh sekilas pada Fuji. Lalu,

"Begitu. Berhasil, ya" jawabnya sendiri.

Fuji masih terdiam.

Angin bersemilir.

Kikumaru menguap lebar.

"Rasa-rasanya…sekarang aku tahu siapa orang dalam foto itu," sahutnya.

"Hehehe…aku memang sudah curiga padanya. Aku cocok jadi detektif, _Nya!_" Kikumaru tertawa.

Fuji menatap Kikumaru. Cemas.

"Eiji…itu…kau…tidak apa-apa…?" Fuji bertanya lirih.

Kikumaru terkejut.

"Apanya yang 'apa-apa'?" Kikumaru balas bertanya.

Fuji menunduk.

"Ah, tidak kok." Sahutnya pelan.

"Oh! Aku ke kelas duluan ya! Dah!" Kikumaru membalikkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin. Berjalan. Berlari. Menjauh dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Menjauh dari Fuji secepat mungkin.

Tetes demi tetes air hujan membasahi bumi. Kikumaru mempercepat langkahnya. Entah kemana tujuan kaki itu melangkah. Dibiarkannya hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

--

"YO! Inui-senpai!" Momoshiro menghampiri Inui tergesa.

Inui meletakkan buku data-nya. "Ada apa?" sahutnya.

"Umm…ini tentang Kikumaru-senpai! Akhir-akhir ini dia tampak aneh," sahut Momo dengan wajah berkerut-kerut.

Inui terkekeh.

"Tenang. Fuji akan menjelaskan semuanya," katanya kemudian.

Momoshiro terbengong.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa hubungannya dengan Fuji-_senpai_??" Momo kebingungan.

Inui terkekeh.

"Lihat saja nanti," sahutnya penuh rahasia.

--

_Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Bunyi pantulan bola tennis ke dinding terdengar bersahutan. Di pojok lapangan itu, Kikumaru Eiji tengah memukul dua buah bola tenis bergantian ke dinding.

"Latihan sepagi ini, Eiji?" sosok tinggi itu tiba-tiba muncul.

Kikumaru tidak menggubris.

"Hmmm, bagus sekali. Pukulanmu semakin keras dan cepat," sahut sosok tinggi itu lagi.

Kikumaru tak menggubris.

"Sedang emosi? Eiji?" lanjut sosok tinggi itu.

Kikumaru melihat sekilas.

Tak menggubris.

"Baiklah," sosok tinggi itu duduk bersila di sudut lapangan. Dia Oishi Shuuichiro.

"Aku akan diam di sini sampai kau tenang," lanjutnya tegas.

Kikumaru tak peduli.

_Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Suara pantulan bola semakin keras terdengar. Kikumaru berlalri kesana-kemari.

_20 menit berlalu…_

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…" suara nafas pendek terdengar lirih. Oishi memandangi Kikumaru dengan pandangan iba.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…"

_Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Suara pantulan bola kembali menyeruak. Kikumaru belari kesana kemari. Sengaja mengarahkan bola ke sudut yang berlawanan denagn tempatnya berdiri. Berlari. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Hosh…hosh…"

Oishi memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan melihat sosok rapuh itu. Dia tahu betul Kikumaru sudah lewat batas kemampuan stamina-nya.

"Hentikan…Eiji…" ucapnya lirih. Sangat pelan sehingga seolah diucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Plak! Plak! Plak!_

_20 menit berlalu…_

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…" Nafas pendek-pendek itu semakin memberat.

Langkah Kikumaru mulai oleng.

"Eiji…sudah…hentikan…" Oishi tak sanggup melihat keadaan Kikumaru yang begitu menyedihkan.

_Plak! Plak! Plak!_ – itu jawaban Kikumaru.

_Brukk!_

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kikumaru jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Oishi kaget bukan main.

"EIJI!!"

dan betapa terkejutnya Oishi, ketika dilihatnya Kikumaru berusaha berdiri dan meraih bola tenis kembali.

Di hadapannya, sosok rapuh itu berusaha untuk bangkit. Dengan tubuh yang masih oleng, disambarnya bola dan raket diampingnya. Lalu,

_Plak! Plak! Plak!_

"EIJI!!" Oishi memeluk punggung Kikumaru.

"Hentikan! Kau sudah tak sanggup! Jangan paksakan dirimu!!" Oishi berusaha menahan tubuh Kikumaru supaya berhenti memukul bola.

Sia-sia.

Bola itu masih terpantul

Mata kucing itu masih menatap kosong.

Tangan kecil itu masih bergerak tak henti.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sudah! Sudah! Sudah! Cukup!! EIJI!!" Oishi tidak tahan lagi.

Rintik hujan mulai turun. Menjadi jutaan tetes air yang disambut bumi. Diantara curahan hujan itu, dua insan tengah berdiri diguyur hujan. Di sudut lapangan. Terdiam.

"Kau…" Oishi memecah keheningan.

"…masih punya aku…" suara yang begitu pelan. Lirih. Tapi cukup terdengar oleh sosok rapuh yang kini dipeluknya.

_Zrsssh.…_

Hujan semakin deras.

Tanpa diketahui kedua orang yang terluka itu, sesosok bayangan tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Tangan kecil yang memegang payung berwarna kelabu itu…

Rambut kecokelatan itu…

Entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu. Disembunyikannya bola mata berwarna biru langit itu diantara helaian rambut dan payungnya. Tak terlihat senyum lembut yang biasa terlihat di wajahnya.

Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?

Hari itu, tiga hati telah membeku.

to be continued

A/n: Uughh, ngetik banyak bikin pegel dengan berat hati, kali ini sampai sini dulu ya. Berikutnya, chapter terakhir. Tidak akan sepanjang ini ko (serius!) Tinggal ini dan itu. Sampai nantiii!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n

A/n: Oooh, bodohnya saya. Lagi-lagi saya membuat kesalahan. Mohon maklum, saya orang baru di sini yang dengan modal nekad bikin fanfics seadanya :D Terima kasih yang sebesaar-besarnya untuk **epitsu-on**na -san kemudian **isumi 'kivic'** -san kemudian **itifal **-san yang udah membaca fic ini. Makasyiiihh!!

Warning: PENTING! Awal chapter ini, timing-nya sesaat sebelum akhir dari chapter 2. Saya tulis sebagai 1 jam yang lalu --1 jam sebelum Eiji mulai 'latihan' di lapangan tennis.

Who's There?

-- Chapter 3 --

--

1 jam yang lalu

Langit mendung. Dua orang anak laki-laki tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Takashi kawamura, salah satunya, memperhatikan kotak _obento _Fuji, anak laki-laki yang satunya lagi.

"Tidak makan?" tanyanya.

"Belum lapar," jawab Fuji singkat.

Takashi meletakkan sumpitnya. Memperhatikan Fuji.

"Mmm..Fuji…bukannya aku bermaksud ikut campur, tapi…" Takashi menatap Fuji lekat-lekat.

"Kau tampak…menderita," lanjutnya lirih.

Fuji terkejut.

"Sebaiknya…jangan ingkari perasaanmu…bisa menyesal nantinya…" sahut Takashi lagi.

Fuji terdiam. "…."

Tiba-tiba Takashi menyambar raket tennis di sampingnya.

"ORA! ORA! ORA! Don't give up, BOY! DASH AGAINST!!" Sekonyong-konyong, api membara di sekeliling Takashi. Suara lembutnya kini berubah menjadi penuh semangat.

Fuji terkejut. Lalu tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Taka-_san_" uarnya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Sampai nanti." Sahutnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Taka-_san_. Kini, Fuji telah membulatkan tekad.

"_Ganbatte_!! Fujikoo!!" teriak Takashi sambil mengayunkan raketnya keras-keras.

Ketika sosok Fuji menghilang di belokan koridor, Takashi menurunkan tangannya. Membanting raket di tangannya.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, ia duduk tersungkur di lantai. Bersandar pada dinding.

"Berbahagialah…Fuji…tersenyumlah…"

Petir menyambar. Diikuti suara gemuruh guntur.

Takashi menatap ke luar jendela.

"Badai akan datang…"

--

Waktu kembali ke masa kini.

Awan putih tampak bergulung di angkasa. Entah sudah beapa lama langit cerah seperti itu tidak tampak. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ada dalam benak Kikumaru.

Kikumaru tengah bersiul riang ketika suara akrab itu menyapanya dari kejauhan.

"Eiji! _Ohayou_."

Kikumaru menoleh sekilas. Oishi.

"_Osshu_! Oishi!" balasnya dengan riang.

Oishi berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Hm…Eiji, sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang bagus." Sahut Oishi. Kikumaru terkekeh. "Oh,ya?"

"Apa kamu dapat sesuatu yang bagus?" Oishi penasaran. Kikumaru tersenyum lebar.

"Gimana, ya, Oishi. Entah ini hal baik atau buruk. Tapi kemarin aku pulang bareng Tezuka-_buchou_," jawab Kikumaru riang.

Oishi terkejut. "Lalu?"

Kikumaru mulai bersiul lagi.

"Hei! Eiji! Lalu apa yang terjadi??" Oishi amat sangat penasaran.

Kikumaru berpikir sebentar. Lalu,

"Tezuka bilang…" berhenti sebentar,

Oishi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bilang? Bilang apa? Soal apa, sih?"

Kikumaru menahan tawa.

"Fuji. Tentang Fuji." Jawabnya.

Oishi terkejut.

Hening sesaat—

"Oi! Mau dengar tidak??" Kikumaru menyodok sikut Oishi yang tampak sedang merenungi sesuatu.

"Ah! Oh! Y-ya..ya..Apa katanya?" Oishi tergagap.

Kikumaru berdehem. Lalu,

"Tezuka bilang," ulangnya

"Saat ini tak ada hal lain yang dipikirkannya selain tennis!" ujar Kikumaru riang.

"Terus kenapa??" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara ceria datang dari belakang Oishi.

"Momo-chan!?" Kikumaru kaget.

"Yo! Senpai-_tachi_!" Momoshiro nyengir lebar.

"Momo-chan tukang nguping, yaa!" Kikumaru mencibir.

Momoshiro tertawa lebar.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak sengaja kok." Belanya.

"Aku ini khawatir pada Fuj –_senpai _dan Eiji-_senpai_ loh." Terang Momoshiro.

Kikumaru kaget.

"Haa?! Aku…Fuji? Memangnya k-kenapa?" Kikumaru bingung.

"aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi Inui-senpai bilang, ini _'Masalah intern Eiji-Fuji'_, begitu" sahut Momoshiro.

"_Masalah intern Eiji-Fuji_?!" Kikumaru terbelalak mengulang kalimat Momoshiro.

_Dasar si tukang gosip berkacamata aneh ituuuuuu!!_ Kikumaru mendengus kesal.

"Lalu? Apa tadi? Tadi senpai-_tachi_ sedang membicarakan Tezuka-_buchou_, kan?" Momoshiro mengembalikan topik di awal tadi.

Kikumaru tampak berpikir. Lalu,

"Tezuka-_buchou_ bilang, saat ini tidak ada hal lain yang dipikirkannya selain tennis," ulang Kikumaru.

Momoshiro menyimak dengan seksama.

"Itu artinya, saat ini Tezuka tidak ada _'feeling'_ sama siapapun. **Siapapun**." Kikumaru menyeringai. Terdapat penekanan kata pada kata 'Siapapun'.

Momoshiro tersentak.

"Huwaaa!! Kok aku jadi bingung?! Memangnya masalahnya apa sih??" tanyanya histeris.

Kikumaru tertawa. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan kuberitahu!"

Momoshiro kebingungan. Tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut ketika dilihatnya sesosok anak laki-laki lain di lapangan.

"Si Ular!! Ya ampun! Kok aku bisa datang lebih lambat daripada DIA?! Huaa!! _Mamushii!!_ Ayo kita tanding!!" teriak Momoshiro sambil berlari menghampiri sosok itu dan dibalas dengan desisan panjang dari sosok itu.

Kikumaru terkekeh melihat pemandangan itu.

"Dasar! Mereka itu tidak pernah akur, yah!"

"…"

Kikumaru menghentikan tawanya. Memandang Oishi.

"Ng? Oishi? Kau dengar tidak?"

"…"

Kikumaru mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah Oishi.

"Oishi?? Kamu lagi mikirin apa, sih?" Kikumaru merengut.

Oishi terhenyak.

"Eh? Ah, Eiji. Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Itu memang keputusanmu. Kau berhak memilih. Tidak apa-apa." Oishi berbalik.

"Sampai nanti." Sahutnya sambil meninggalkan Kikumaru yang terheran-heran.

"Haaaah? Ngomong apa sih? Keputusan? Memilih apaan??"

--

Angin bertiup perlahan.

Dua orang siswa tampak sedang menikmati bekal makan siang mereka di bawah pohon. Takashi dan Oishi.

"Begitu?" Takashi menyuap sushi tunanya dengan tenang.

Oishi memperhatikan Takashi dengan heran

"Reaksimu Cuma begitu saja?" Tanya Oishi heran.

Takashi melahap sushi tuna dua sekaligus. Sibuk mengunyah.

"Memangnya harus bereaksi bagaimana?" Takashi balas bertanya.

Oishi tidak menjawab. Pikirannya campur aduk.

"Sudah…biarkan semua mengalir seperti yang seharusnya…" lanjut Takashi lagi.

Oishi memandang Takashi. Nada bicaranya bersemangat. Tapi, dapat dirasakaanya getaran dalam kalimat itu.

"Pasti…berat mengucapkannya, ya…" Oishi berkata lirih.

Takashi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Mempercepat makannya.

Oishi tertawa lirih.

"Baiklah. Aku juga…akan berusaha."

--

"Fujiiii--!!" teriakan itu membahana ke seluruh sudut ruang kelas. Fuji terkejut.

"Eiji…!?"

Kikumaru berlari menghampiri Fuji.

"Ikut aku!" Kikumaru menarik lengan kecil Fuji, dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"E-Eiji?" Fuji kebingungan.

Di luar ruang kelas.

"Hmff!! Fuji! Aku mau minta maaf!" Kikumaru tiba-tiba membungkukan badannya di hadapan Fuji.

Fuji terkejut.

"Soal…apa?"

_Brakk!!_

Kikumaru mencengkeram lengan Fuji dan mendorong tubuh kecil itu ke dinding.

" _'Soal apa'_ katamu?! Ya, soal itu! Ini!" Kikumaru sedikit jengkel.

"??" Fuji semakin bingung.

Tiba-tiba, Kikumaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Fuji.

"Maaf…sudah membuatmu khawatir…" bisiknya pelan.

Fuji terkejut bukan main.

Kikumaru melepaskan cekalannya.

"OK! Kalau begitu sampai nanti di klub, ya! Aku mau bolos pelajaran ke-5. Dadah!" Kikumaru tersenyum jahil.

Fuji masih terpaku. Dia hanya bisa mematung melihat sosok ceria itu menjauh.

Ada yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

Tiba-tiba,

_Bukk!!_

Sebuah buku catatan tebal menimpuk kepala Fuji. Fuji menoleh.

"Inui?!"

Inui dengan santai membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Lalu telunjuknya mengarah ke arah hilangnya sosok Kikumaru.

"Sana kejar!" sahutnya.

Fuji terkejut.

Inui terkekeh. Lalu beralik dan bersiap kembali ke kelasnya.

"Oh, satu hal lagi…" Inui menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Goodluck_!" sahutnya sambil menengok ke belakang.

Tapi, betapa terkejutnya Inui. Tak dilihatnya lagi sosok Fuji di sana. Di sana, punggung kecil itu tengah menjauh dan berlari.

"Hmph! Dasar anak muda." Katanya kemudian sambil menahan tawa.

--

"Eiji--!!" Fuji berlari kecil menyusul langkah Kikumaru.

Kikumaru berhenti.

"Hoi? Ada apa, _Nya_?

"Hosh! Hosh!" Fuji mengatur nafasnya.

"A-ada apa, Fuji _Nya_? Ada yang tidak beres?" Kikumaru mulai cemas.

Fuji mendongak. "…."

"Kenapa sih?" Kikumaru jadi salah tinglah.

"Eiji…aku…juga minta maaf.." Fuji angkat bicara setelah nafasnya teratur.

Kikumaru tersentak.

"Ha-haah?"

Tiba-tiba Fuji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik seragamnya.

_--Bingkai foto berwarna oranye muda dengan hiasan bola tennis di pinggirannya. Bingkai foto itu!! Itulah sumber masalah ini!--_

"A-a-…" Kikumaru terkejut. Bingung.

Fuji membalik bingkai foto itu dan menyodorkannya pada Kikumaru.

"A-apaan sih?!" Kikumaru tampak gusar. Memalingkan muka.

"…"

"…Tidak mau lihat?…Eiji…?" Fuji mendekatkan foto itu pada Kikumaru.

"Tidak!!" tegas Kikumaru. Berusaha menjauhkan bingkai foto itu dari hadapannya.

"…Kenapa…?"

Kikumaru terkejut bukan main dengan pertanyaan Fuji itu.

"Kenapa, katamu?! Tentu saja karena--A—aa…" Kikumaru menutup mulutnya. Ia sendiri kaget dengan apa yang hendak diucapkannya.

"Karena?" Fuji tersenyum lembut.

Kikumaru terpojok. "U-ugh…"

"Ka-karena..aku sudah tahu kan?! Jadi…buat apa aku lihat segala?!" Kikumaru menjawab sekenanya.

Fuji dengan sigap langsung menghadangkan bingkai itu di depan mata Kikumaru. Membuatnya mau tak mau melihat foto di dalam bingkai itu.

_-- Sesosok anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahunan dengan kacamata oval elegan dan sorot mata penuh kharisma --_

Kikumaru tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Fuji pelan.

Kikumaru menyingkirkan bingkai foto itu dari hadapannya.

"Yaah, ternyata dia itu sepeti itu waktu kelas 1, ya?" Kikumaru tertawa lagi.

"Coba aku datang ke Seishun Gakuen ini sejak 2 tahun lalu, ya! Jadi aku bisa lihat dia saat masih jadi _kohai_!" tambahnya lagi.

"Sudah ya. Aku mau tidur." Kikumaru berbalik.

Fuji terkejut.

"T-tunggu! Eiji!" menarik lengan Kikumaru.

"Apa sih? Apa lagi?!" Kikumaru berusaha menutupi rasa kesalnya.

Fuji menyodorkan bingkai foto itu sekali lagi. Lalu menarik kenop kayu berbentuk bola tennis di ujung kirinya. Dan tiba-tiba, menyebabkan sebuah plat bingkai lain muncul dari bawah bingkai foto itu.

"Humm.._frame_ model _swing_, ya?" Kikumaru bergumam.

Fuji menghela nafas.

"Eiji…aku memang pernah bilang, orang dalam foto itu adalah orang yang sangat istimewa bagiku…" sahutnya lirih.

Kikumaru terkejut.

_"Kok, ngungkit-ngungkit lagi, sih?!" _ Ujarnya dalam hati. Kesal.

"Tapi…" lanjut Fuji.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang..dia yang PALING istimewa."

Kikumaru terkejut bukan main.

"Ka-kamu mau ngomong apa, sih??"

Fuji menunduk.

"Bingkai foto ini…pemberian Yuuta. Yuuta bilang, _frame_ ini khusus untuk memajang foto seseorang yang istimewa di hati." Jelas Fuji.

"Yuuta juga bilang…di dunia ini, ada orang yang _sangat_ istimewa di hati, tapi ada juga orang yang _paling_ istimewa." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kikumaru terdiam. Tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Fuji.

"Karena itu..bingkai foto ini, memiliki 2 sisi."

Kikumaru terkejut "!!"

Fuji memerlihatkan sisi yang satunya. Kosong. Masih kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Angin bersemilir perlahan.

"Ja-jadi intinya, kamu mau bilang apa, sih?" Kikumaru memecah keheningan dengan agak canggung.

Fuji tersenyum.

"…"

Kikumaru merengut.

"Mulai deh, sifat ketidakjelasan-mu itu!" sahutnya agak kesal.

Fuji tertawa kecil.

"Agh! Ngomong sama kamu, harus mikir yang ribet-ribet! Aku jadi lapar!" Kikumaru berbalik. Hendak pergi. Tiba-tiba,

"Aku mau ke kafetaria. Mau ikut, nggak?" sahutnya kemudian sambil menoleh sekilas pada Fuji.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Fuji sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kikumaru mencibir.

Fuji tertawa kecil.

"Apaan sih?" Kikumaru salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kecil Fuji menggamit lengan Kikumaru.

Lalu, sambil tertawa, Fuji berkata dengan riang dengan usilnya,

"Bagaimana kalau aku pasang foto Eiji di sisi yang satunyaaa?"

Kikumaru terkejut. "A-apa sih?"

Lalu meledaklah tawa riang Fuji.

Kemudian, bersama-sama Kikumaru, Fuji melangakahkan kaki menuju kafetaria. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, tertawa bersama-sama.

Menuju hari esok yang tak pasti.

xxx-End-xxx

End note : Akhirnyaaa selesai juga.seperti biasa, penggang saya encok karena terlalu lama membungkuk dan mengetik. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana dengan kalian, tapi beginilah cara saya mengetik TTTT.

Oiya, kalian pasti agak terkejut karena akhir kisah ini seperti ini. Saya mau bilang, beginilah gaya saya menulis cerita. Di karya-karya saya yang lainpun, ending saya biarkan mengalun sendiri. Pembaca akan menangkap maksud dan inti dari apa yang ingin saya sampaikan. Apa kalian bisa mengerti? Tolong beri komentar…Mungkin saya perlu mengubah gaya menulis saya ini…

-Oishi&Takashi kali ini kebagian peran yang kurang beruntung. Maaph buat para fans-nya

-Tezuka Kunimitsu. Dimana dirimuuu!! Disaat semua berkecamuk dalam prahara lebay dia sama sekali nggak muncul dalam fic ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa sebaiknya saya membuat 1 chapter lagi, dari sisi Tezuka? Atau sudah biarkan saja begini? Bagaimana? ,?


End file.
